1. Technical Field
The present specification relates to a system and method verifying the identity of a user and in particular, the present specification relates to a system and method for real identity verification. The present specification relates to a system and method for multi-tier identity verification.
2. Background
With the growth of social networking, email and use of the internet generally there is a need to ensure that the users of accounts are who they say they are. Just as identity fraud is on the rise for conventional commercial transactions, it is also on the rise in the digital world. For example, there is an increase in the number of email account logins and passwords that are being stolen by keyloggers for account hijacking or takeover such as to send spam from those accounts. Similarly, fraud and unauthorized account use is also on the rise. Since many systems require only a login name and a simple password, the use of such system by imposters or a user other that the person that created the account is also on the increase.